The Aryat
The following page is very much a WIP and is just the first draft. The Aryat are a tribe nation of symbiotic six-limbed spider people and mossy floran trolls. The Aryats' peculiar circumstance descends from a strong cultural history of the last of two species, both facing extinction from overpowering predators encountering one another and joining together to thwart their mutual dooms. The Aryat populate the entirety of the Wallward Tundra and the tropical beaches at the cliff's bed. The Aryat's culture is driven strongly by a sense of synergy between beings and a perception of this world as being insignificant, a notion likely drawn collectively from the strong unity between spiderdude and troll that began their golden age, the imposing stature of the Wall looming overhead and the frankly ridiculous amount of drugs that the Aryat indulge in spiritually, medically and recreationally. The supertribe's success is driven by the unique synergy between the two species' who make up its populous. One half of this union is the spider, a two-legged humanoid figure whose body is naturally fully furred. They sport four limbs on their torso; two normal arms, ending in a five-phalanged hand. Their two lower limbs are small, delicate limbs designed for spinning the silk that builds up in their body and extruded from a gland near the rectum. Their faces are the most spider-like thing about them. They have four eyes, two smaller ones perched above and outside their primary eyes, giving them an extended range of view. Their mouth is hidden between two large mandibles that hang from the face and fold over the chin, doubling as both a shield for the mouth and a natural weapon: two large fangs that, depending on the race of spider-man, can inject venom into their victim's wound. The compliment of the spiders is the moss troll, a tall, hunched humanoid whose body is made from faux flesh and muscle, composed entirely from plant. Their body is rich in nutrients, and they can grow and cultivate plants such as herbs and flowers on their bodies. They do not sleep - instead, they photosynthesize during the day, drawing energy from the bright sun almost directly overhead and rest to conserve energy at night. Their diet is herbivorous, eating plants to fuel their bodies and mind. History The Aryat were the last remaining tribe of the once thriving spider people of the Wallward Tundra. The tundra has been invaded by the firmae, jet black ants who raided and devoured entire villages of the spiders in sweeping relentless campaigns. The firmae armies showed no hesitation or mercy, driving the last few tribes wayward and into the boreal slope below. The Aryat were one of the last tribes who were pushed from their home. In the lush borea below, the migrating tribe encountered a nomad group of moss trolls. The trolls were a wandering group, who themselves were migrating from Her Sacellum and the Dragon Queen's early reign of terror. The creatures of the dark whose pervasiveness in the boreal forests here make every dark gathering of trees a potential predator, waiting to snatch wandering prey. So the surviving parties made a pact. The troll is a strange mix between traditional humanoid and... moss. Moss trolls stand hunched, moving with the body and form of a man's skeleton, but bone wrapped with moss that holds together a complex plant physiology. Their organs, although made of plant, behave similarly to that of other humanoids below the Wall. The most unique trait possessed by the moss trolls is their ability to grow plants on their bodies, treating their flesh as a very rich soil.